1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as an electronic copying machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic copying machine which can perform multiple and both-side image formation is generally known. This copying machine has a main convey mechanism and a reconvey mechanism. The main convey mechanism is used to convey a sheet fed from a sheet feed section to a sheet delivery section through a transfer section disposed between a photosensitive drum and a transfer charger and a fixing unit in the order named. The reconvey mechanism is used to separate a sheet conveyed by the main convey mechanism from its path by a gate between the fixing unit and the sheet delivery section, and refeed the separated sheet to a portion between the feed section and the transfer section through a stack section. During multiple or both-side image formation, a sheet is fed again to the transfer section by the reconvey mechanism.
In such a conventional apparatus, when a sheet is jammed between the gate and the stack section, copying operation is temporarily stopped and the jammed sheet is removed. For this reason, a copying operation cannot be performed until the jammed sheet is removed, resulting in time-consuming operation.